The Need for Change
by grimm018
Summary: The boys didn't get rescued, and caught Ralph. Now both Jack and Ralph are getting depressed, and only with each others help will that end. SLASH JackxRalph, possibly more later...please R&R! OOC! [chapter 3 replaced with a proper chapter!]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: M'kay, they were never rescued, they caught Ralph, and it's a couple of months after they caught him. Ralph is like totally depressed and Jack is too, but he doesn't show it. I think there's a story similar to this, but I don't know…

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Ralph**

I sit here, day after day after day, only allowed out for twenty minutes a day. And that gets spent going to the toilet. It's been a couple of months I think, since they caught me, and kept me in this small arse cave; guarded constantly. My skin had paled considerably, and my hair is way to long, nearly past my _jaw (A/N: Think, Will from a Knight's Tale, that kind of hair)._ Roger pushes past the pig skin door, sneering down at me. I don't make eye contact. I never do. He puts down a big, flat piece of bark. Sitting in the middle of the bark plate is a lump of pork. I grimace and then knock it aside. Roger sniggers and shakes his head. I crawl carefully away from him, and lean against the cave wall.

"Mmm, you're more like a dog everyday, except for the vegetarian thing. Why won't you tell me why you won't eat the pig? Is it because it got hunted, like you did?" He sneers. That's exactly why, but I won't ever tell him that, his ego is already big enough without him knowing he's right.

"Well, come on doggie, it's time for your walk" and with that he ties a vine around my wrist and pulls me up. The regular treatment. As we walk out of the cave, cold night hair hits me. I suppress a shudder and keep following Roger, looking at his feet the whole time. After going to the toilet _(A/N: I'm about to say bathroom every time, but I have to remember that, they don't have baths)_ he allows me a quick dip in the lagoon, then pulls me out and keeps walking. My skin is cold as ice, but I'm used to it now. Roger walks me back in to my cave and unties the vine.

"You really should look up every now and again, you might see what everyone's thinking in their eyes, as they watch you" he smiled evilly and left, taking the bark plate of pork with him. I know what everyone's thinking, it revolves around pity, shame or joy, depending who you are. Jack for instance, total joy, for he won, he caught me, he became chief, he gets to see me get humiliated every day on this hell hole of an island. I crawl over to a small nook in the cave wall and curl up in vain hope of keeping warm.

* * *

**Jack**

Oh Ralph. Why did everything have to go this way? Roger heads into Ralph's cave with the pork platter _(A/N: Platter. What a weird word)_ and some vines. Only to come out a couple of minutes later leading Ralph by the wrists. Ralph's head is bowed, with blonde hair falling in front of his face. He hasn't made eye contact with any one since we caught him. And according to Roger, he's even stopped speaking and will barely eat. I turn back to my food and watch the boys continue to dance. Nothing was going the way it should be. Ralph was supposed to be my friend, I tried to make him happy, but he always put me down, he didn't care if we had meat all he cared about was the fire, the fire and Piggy. Nothings going right. And I'm scared. Not of the beast, that's just something I go along with to keep the littuns in line. Ten minutes later, Ralph comes back, watching Rogers feet as he goes. His skin is wet and turning blue, which was a fairly easy colour change seeing how pale his skin was. Roger takes him back in to his quarters and comes out holding the vines and the pork, yet again Ralph has declined food. Roger sits next to me and looks up questionably.

"Hey" I murmur

"Hey, Ralph won't eat again, we're going to have to give more fruit then we are already" Roger says casually.

"Yeah, he said anything yet?" I ask, trying not to sound too concerned

"Nah, he hasn't said anything since we caught him, apart from the first day, and all he said then was 'Are you going to kill me' and 'Oh', I don't know what you want to do with him, we may as well kill him and put him out of his misery" Roger babbles, not a care in the world. Well, he did kill Piggy, so he's not totally unexperienced at it. I glare at Roger, he smirks and gets up and starts dancing. Everything needs to change.

* * *

**Ralph**

A trickle of light leaks in from a slight gap in the skin, I ignore it and continue to lie there, waiting for Roger. I don't have to wait long, as light floods into the room, and the pig skin door makes a weird sound as it falls back into place. Hands grab mine and vines get encircled around my wrist. Meaning someone's helping him today. Probably Maurice or Robert for they guard my door. A slight tug at the vine means I'm supposed to get up. I frown and stand, using my shoulder to rub sleep out of my eyes. We begin the walk out the door. I watch Roger's feet. Mmm, they're lighter than usual. I look up further; his legs are long and lanky. Not Roger at all. I look up to the back of his head, wild red hair instead of black hair. I'm the only blonde on the island, and the only red head happens to be Jack. Therefore it's Jack that's leading me. I'm so doomed. If Roger treats me like garbage, what's Jack going to treat me like? We get to the lagoon and Jack unties the vines and looks at me expectantly. I frown and wad into the water, it's still early, so the water, is still freezing. I shiver, but sit, neck deep. I dunk my head under, and hold it there for as long as I can. When I pull back up, and I notice something strange. Jack's entered the water, and his teeth are chattering from the cold. I look away before smirking. Obviously, he hasn't had to bathe in ice cold water before.

"How do you do this everyday?" Jack snaps. I straighten my face and look back to him, he's as deep in it as I am, and his teeth are chattering faster. When Roger asks me a question I just look away or stare down wards, but with Jack, something makes me answer. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. So I shrug, looking a piece of ice float by. I smile, and pick it up, holding it out to Jack. He looks at my hand strangely, before taking the small chunk of ice.

"That's crazy" he shakes his head, standing and walking out of the water, shaking fiercely. I smile and follow him out. What did he expect? My pale skin seems even paler, if that's possible. Jack's hand touches my shoulder.

"Oh my god! And I thought I was cold!" he yelps. I turn and look him in the face. My blue eyes meeting his. He looks worried, and ashamed, and possibly even sad. But that can't be. Have I completely lost the ability to read peoples emotions? Shouldn't he be happy that I'm being basically tortured? Or angry that, I can handle the morning water? I turn away, looking out to the ocean. Suddenly his arms are around me, pulling me into his body. My eyes widen. Why is he hugging me? I can feel his warmth flooding me, and I sigh. My arms are limp by my side and I slowly rest my head on his shoulder. The only response is his arms pulling me closer/tighter.

"I'm so sorry Ralph" his voice cracks, like he's on the verge of tears, thought that can't be. I open my mouth and try to speak, but it's just a croak. Warm moisture hits my back; tears. Why do you have to make things so hard for me Jack?

"J-J-Jack?" my voice finally comes out. Jack pulls away and looks into my eyes; his are all wet and glassy. He tries to smile

"So I finally broke the silence, aye?" he asks hoarsely.

"I suppose" my voice still sounds jagged. Some tears run down his cheeks. I cup his face in my hands and wipe the tears away with my thumbs.

"Come on, we'd better get back" Jack says quickly turning away. I follow, confused. That whole event was completely unexpected. Jack? Sorry? Hugging me? Crying in front of me? No, never. I must be dreaming, but the cold numbness feels so real. And what about the body heat I felt? It was real. And that makes it even weirder than dreaming about it happening. We get back to the fort and Jack leads me to my little cave and opens the pig skin door for me, I enter and he leaves. That was the weirdest walk I've ever had…

* * *

**Jack**

The water is so damn cold! I walk out as fast as my numb legs allow and shake. My tanned skin has paled slightly and my shorts are clinging to me, reminding me of the ice water. Ralph follows me out of the water like an obedient dog. Like he thinks he can't leave within a metre of my presence. It reminds me of when I woke him up this morning, a tug on the vine and he stands, without complaint of being woken or being put on a leash. He's gone back to staring at my feet. If his skin gets any paler, then he'll be transparent. I put my hand on his shoulder; it's as cold as that chunk of ice!

"Oh my god! And I thought I was cold!" I yelp. Ralph looks at me, his dull blue eyes, meeting my light blue ones. He's reading my emotions easily; he was always able to do that. He frowns, as though something's wrong, and then looks away. Something is wrong. He shouldn't be getting treated like a dog, being taken on walks, living in a cave that's only big enough for three people. And it's my fault, I said for this to happen, I didn't want to see his face, so I put him in a small cave only to leave in the early morning or late at night. It didn't work, I saw him every night. Not arguing, just accepting his punishment for not becoming tribal. I fling my arms around his thin body, pulling him close. His body stiffens and then he sighs, relaxing. He doesn't hug me back, his arms remain still by his side, but he lowers his head onto my shoulder and I pull him tighter. His body is warming up quickly from the contact. God, he's bringing up past feelings so easily.

"I'm so sorry Ralph" My voice cracks, as tears fill my eyes. Ralph makes a gasping type of noise; it's like he's forgotten how to talk. Tears flow down my cheeks and land on his back. Why does Ralph have this effect on me?

"J-J-Jack?" His voice croaks. I step back and look into his eyes and try to smile, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"So I finally broke the silence, aye?" I ask hoarsely. He frowns again.

"I suppose" His voice rasps. Tears run down my cheeks, but Ralph cups my face in his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. _(A/N: Yes I know that this is basically just repeating the previous part just changing the me and his)_

"Come on, we'd better get back" I mumble and turn away and begin trudging back to the rocks. I can hear Ralph's footfalls behind me, yet again acting like a loyal dog. We get back to the fort and I lead Ralph to his little cave and open the pig skin door for him, he goes in and I allow the flap to swing closed. I walk back to my cave and pass Roger, who smiles.

"Did he give you any trouble?" he asks, I frown

"Hell no, he's too damn obedient, he wouldn't give us trouble unless we told him too" I grimace, for in my eyes it was completely true. I push the skin flap to my cave open and walk in, sitting near the back wall. Roger walks in after me and sits in front of me.

"It's just, if I recall, you used to like him, like more than friends" Roger grinned at my scowl.

"I thought I said never to bring that up again" I snarl, and he laughs

"Sorry chief, but I was just a little suspicious when you asked if you could take him this morning, and you looked awfully worried when I said he wasn't eating very much" he smirked "So what happened?", I give him a sideways glance.

"Nothing" I snap angrily at him

"But I bet you wished something happened!" Roger cackled "Do you want me to have him moved into your cave? Or would you like me to remove the guard on his cave so that you can sneak in there every night" his eyes widen as I leap on him, pinning him to the ground.

"No, Roger, because I do not like Ralph in that way…not anymore. So shut up about it" I snarl, he nods and I get off him and sit back down with my back against the wall. Like Ralph would let me do that.

"I was just thinking that, you know because he's so damn obedient, I just thought that you might have taken advantage of it, that's all. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts" Roger mumbled backing away. I glare at him and then look at my hands. It was only normal what he was thinking. I told him ages ago that I liked Ralph, a lot. And now we both know how obedient he is, doing any thing so as not to cause trouble, his spirit has completely wasted away. And it's my fault.

* * *

**Roger**

Laugh out loud. Jack's in love with Ralph…again. God damn, this could be fun. Fun or funny. I remember when he told me. It was before we started hunting. He had said that he wanted meat, for everyone, he also said that he wanted to impress Ralph. I had laughed, but helped him. And when that hunting to impress Ralph had pissed Ralph off, because that meant the fire went out, that was funny too, because Jack was _so_ checking Ralph out. With good reason I suppose. Ralph was good looking, and at that point in time…naked. But now everything about Ralph had faded. His strength, his golden skin, his sapphire blue eyes and his spirit/soul. If he just smiled or showed any emotion really, you'd see his good looks shining threw, but that wasn't going to happen. Three months of being treated like an animal, could do that to a person. I yawn and stretch heading down to the lagoon, some other boys were showing signs of life and would probably head down there soon. In no time I see the foot prints of Ralph and Jack. I smile both sets of foot prints lead into the water. Jack could be so stupid at times, entering that cold mass of wet? Got to be kidding me. Then I can see where both sets of footprints exit the water. Ralph's smaller prints stepping behind each of Jack's. Hold on. The foot prints stop and both toes are facing each other. Ooh. Intriguing. So what does this mean? A hug? A kiss? A pash even? Muahaha. This is definitely going to be fun.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what you think? Weird? To much like another story you've read? Delete? Well, you want me to continue then there will be more slash-ness. But I don't know, I guess it's up to you people. If it sucks, just tell me and I will delete…so please review…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well I kept on writing, and I'm sorry it's been so long, my computer wouldn't let me go into login or do anything but read stories…so a bleh. Um any ideas or things you may want to see in the following chapters would be great…so here are the replies:_

**Purple Lurker:** Thanks a lot, um, yeah so any ideas for the future chapters?

**barricade girl: **Um, I don't know why it should be deleted, probably because people may be getting sick of the whole gay island romances (don't kill me!). Yeah, I know I don't have great grammar my spelling is also horrible, thank god for spell check, but it doesn't get everything so sorry. I'll try to fix it my little problems, but it's hard because hey, I was placed in an ESL class, so that kinda harmed my ego…big time. Thanks for reviewing!

**All Apologies:** Lol, I love the Jack and Ralph as well but no one really writes that much under LotF, so yeah I have just recently moved onto Harry Potter fanfics. Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Jack**

Leaning forward we kiss. Ralph's eyes widen and he stiffens but shows no other signs of recognition. I pull back and frown.

"Ralph, come on, kiss me back" I mutter. He does so this time, our tongues meeting each other and then roaming each others mouths. My hand slides down his chest, and dips inwards when reaching his stomach. Then my hand finds the band of his shorts.

I sit up gasping for air. Looking around my cave, I see it's dark and empty, save for the pile of burnt sticks in the centre. What a stupid dream. I'm over Ralph…aren't I? Does a single hug just suddenly flair past feelings back up? God, that dream was so real. Mmm, was Roger right? I get up and pull the flap aside. Light floods in and I wince. It looks to be about lunch time. So everyone would be either looking for a fruit snack or swimming. Excellent. I climb down towards the beach. And find myself walking past Ralph's small cave. Sam or Eric was walking towards it with an arm full of fruit. I walk up to him and he freezes. I hold out my arm s and he looks confused.

"Its beautiful day, I'll take them in to him, you go swim" I state quietly with a smile, the twin looks slightly suspicious, but seeing that I'm determined he smiles back and hands me the fruit, then runs away. I walk in and nearly hit my head on the roof of the cave. Ralph sits up, his back still to me.

"Just put it down over there Sam" Ralph voice rasps, he's still getting used to talking again.

"That's good and all, but I'm not Sam" I smile, Ralph whirls around, eyes wide. He sighs.

"For a second there I thought you might be Roger" he croaks. I sit next to him and hand him the fruit.

"If it was Roger, I'd be scared too, come on, you've got to eat" I state, he looks at the fruit, and looks like he's about to put it down, but I glare and he takes a bite of one. I sit and watch him finish one, and then two small pieces of fruit. But when he puts down the third when I glared, he looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm full" he states, avoiding my eyes. I scoff, and put my index finger in the middle of his chest.

"Look at my finger Ralph" I snap, he does so, I slide my finger down "You can see your ribs poking out, and look here, your stomach actually caves in!" I state as my finger falls into the ditch called his stomach. He looked ill, and that was my fault too. "Come one Ralph, finish what I brought in" one more pleading look my way, and he begins eating again. On the fourth piece of small fruit _(A/N: I think the fruit is bananas because you can eat a lot of them without being full._) Ralph looks worse. Suddenly he head arched forward and he vomits. I grimace. What's wrong with him? Four bananas and he vomits from eating too much? Ralph looks up, looking woozy. I grab his arm and pull him up, leading him outside. He winces at the light and buries his face into my shoulder. Man, he could easily put you on a guilt trip. I lead him up the boulders until we reach my cave. I take him inside and let go of him.

"Where are we? And why am I here?" Ralph asks hoarsely. He looked around at the large pile of pig skins spread out making something like a double bed, the log which at the end had a knife jutting out, the black cloak folded to make a pillow and the pile of sticks in the centre.

"This is my cave. You're here because you puked in your cave, and I'm fairly sure the other caves have already got boys in them" I state evenly. Ralph looks slightly suspicious but shrugs. He doesn't want to cause a hassle. "What do I have to do to get you to act like your normal old self?" I sigh and Ralph shrugs. "Don't go all silent again; your voice will be even raspier."

"Like you care" Ralph croaked, leaning against the cave wall, his pale, clammy skin, going normal again, though still pale.

"Of course I care, Ralph. I didn't intend on anything like this happening" I say reassuringly. Ralph gives me a cryptic glance.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Ralph asks. I notice that he's got goose bumps and is shivering slightly.

"You mean you can handle that ice water, but you can't handle sitting in a cave?" I smirk, but my smirk changes into a frown. Ralph's breathing has become jagged. I walk over and sit next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, which is surprisingly clammy. He's not looking so good. I rap my arm around his shoulder and pull him forward, into my body. He shakes uncontrollably. Two days, two hugs. Life on this island was getting weird…er. Oh Ralph what's happening? I rest my head upon his, and fall into a doze.

* * *

**Ralph **

The nauseousness feeling passes and I take large gulps of air. My head is on something smooth and warm, which is as strange as my life can get. Me? Warm? I must be dreaming.

"I should have expected this" I hear a familiar voice sneer.

"Shut it Roger. He was ill" Jack snaps and as he does so my head rest moves. Now that I think about it I can hear a steady thumping. A heart beat. It all makes sense now. I was leaning on Jack, that or lying on him.

"Yeah and he must have been ill at the lagoon too. I can read footprints just as easily as you can. I think past feelings are coming forward. But that may just be me" Roger states happily. Past feelings? What's he talking about?

"Shut it Roger, I told you, I'm over Ralph" Jack snarls, getting angry. "And if you say it again, as soon as I'm not being someone's pillow, I'll hit you" I can feel Roger grinning.

"This might just be me, but I have a feeling that if it was anyone else in your arms, than you'd have nudged them aside, to hit moi" Jack's heart starts beating faster, and his skin is heating up. Probably in fury.

"Get out Roger" Jack scowls. I can hear Roger chuckle and leave. Jack's arms wrap around me lightly, he makes a slight noise as he changes position slightly. I yawn and sit up. Jack's blushing, looking up at me uneasily.

"Hey" my voice rasps out. Why won't it go back to normal?

"Hey" Jack smiles nervously. I look around, Jack had moved me over to his pig skin bed, and now he was lying down. I yawn again. Life was getting weird on this island, I wish it would go back to how it was when we first landed here…or even better, I wish we hadn't crashed in the first place. Jack looks tired and worried. I can also see the embarrassment. 'Past feelings' aye? I'd smirk if I knew that I wouldn't get hit. I'd always noticed certain things about Jack that were strange…but I had ignored them because I thought that quite a few boys on the island were strange. It all made sense now…his eyes always following me, his hatred of my closest 'friend', Piggy…Jack liked me…more than friends. And though those feelings had apparently left, Roger felt they were reawakening. It was all hilarious when you thought about it, I mean no it isn't. It was bad. Very bad. The cave seems to be spinning; I think I'm over thinking. Nothing is going to happen, so there's no point in thinking about it, right?

"Ralph, you okay? You look well I don't think it's that possible for you to get paler, so um, you look queasy?" Jack mumbled. Of course I'm damn pale! This isn't natural.

"Would….is it possible to go down to the lagoon?" I whisper, Jack looks away, I hope he's thinking about it.

"Okay, I guess there won't be much harm in it" Jack stated firmly before standing up and beginning to walk away. I quickly follow. Once we get down onto the beach I smile. The sand isn't cold like I'm now used to, it's warm, and I can hear waves thrashing about, no longer calm. Jack's looking at me strangely. My smile quickly vanishes. I don't know what to think anymore. Does Jack want me to be upset and tortured like I used to think or does he want to make things better between us? We walk over to where the other boys are swimming. The boys stop and stare at us, totally shocked. With a little nod from Jack I'm wadding into the water and the boys start to swim and play again. It all seems slightly awkward, but at least I'm back where I belong. In the water…when it's a normal temperature I mean.

* * *

**Jack **

I sit on the warm sand and watch the boys play in the water. After the awkwardness passed the boys pulled Ralph into their games. He was smiling because after a few minutes a new pair of boys would drag him into a new game. It was amazing to watch. Ralph whirling around to greet the latest boy, his blond hair fanning out as he did so. And his skin seemed almost a normal colour. Almost. Then the sun started setting and some of the boys slowly began to leave. Stranding, I wadded out to him as he sat in the shallows, allowing small waves to crash over him. He grinned when he saw me, and I saw a flash of the old Ralph behind his eyes. I smile back and help him up. We walk back to the sand and sit, watching as the sun begin to set. It was awfully strange. Sitting side by side with Ralph just watching the sun, without talking, or anything really. Our shoulders touch very slightly, just skin skimming skin. At the same time we leaned in, resting our heads against the other ones. Using the other boy for support. And we sit like that until the sun disappears from view, behind the horizon.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, well I know that right now this is really boring, but it'll get more interesting soon, I have some plans that involve Roger and yeah, you'll soon see. I'm sorry if it's a little corny or whatever. I just don't really know what I'm writing…so Meh, glad that most of you like it…please review_

_Grimm _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I know I haven't updated this story in like forever. But I've been busy. Assignments, homework, formal, Christmas, weddings, trying to train two feral kittens who don't like where my fingers are located and want them gone, starting year eleven, first week already got a load of homework, and an assignment, best friend abandoning me, family members asking if I'm a lesbian everywhere I go (it freaked me out to no end, I mean so my hairs short and I still my guy friends clothes, that don't matter). ANYHOO! I'm updating with this really short chapter. So I shall reply to people then you read the story, then review again to inspire plot bunnies. Okay? _

_All Apologies_: Thank you for the wootness.

_Lilplayer:_ I finished my other story! It ends really disappointingly, I had planned this whole thing to happen with Simon being exiled, and Piggy to die, and basically I had plans! But they all went down the drain in my desperation to end it, but it's fluffy I guess. Yes well about that skin thing, you have to take into account that it is a tropical island, as in burning hot, and they don't have sunscreen! (Dear god no!) and sorry, yeah I wouldn't have a clue about what happens from lack of protein, never had a lack of it, everything I else I might know.

_Purple Lurker:_ I know! My plots go so fast! I just can't write long stories! I ideas for new stories just fly into my head so I move on, and then it starts again, so the only way to get a story finished is to make it a ficlet like this or a one-shot. But yeah, thanks for the review!

_Fanfic Lover 4evr:_ Thank you! I love it when Jack is two sided in stories! You know all power hungry, don't defy me side and the slash able and lovable side. Yeah there's nothing wrong with like a vulnerable guy! Especially Ralph. Roger is evil. That is why I love him. Not so much in this story, but others I do. And he will get what's coming to him in this story, no matter how much it pains me! Well thanks for the review and I hope you like this update!

_Hennahito-ckbc:_ Thank you for your review! I love that plot too, past feelings that arise is always the best way to go!

_Mad Empty Shell:_ Yeah I get that all the time, I have these great plot filled ideas, but they always leave me! They just don't love me!

_Jo Huston:_ Sadistic Roger rules! …and slash! …And thanks for the review!

TillDeathDoYouPart: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! If I daydream, I'll end up getting a random story idea stuck in my head, like with a girl that day dreams about cuttlefish. Could be interesting but I doubt it would be popular. A fine suggestion though for normal people 

_Ticktockbangx:_ Thanks, yeah I had to read it too, that's why I first looked it up too. Thanks, well I hope you like the update!

_The Shekinah:_ **Yes everyone goes on about my A/N's but the fact of the matter is, if I'm not hypo I'm a depressing morbid shit. My mum is mentally ill, and I got those genes passed on to me. So everyone will have to put up with my randomness when I'm actually happy. **Yes it is ooc, but if it wasn't then where would we be, Jack trying to put Ralph's head on a pike next to the pigs. But thanks for your review!

_Ceci1:_ I really, really, REALLY need to thankyou for your review! ..So thank you!

_Generally Maz:_ Thank you, both of my LotF stories came out really fluffy and cute. And thanks a billion for the suggestion!

_Kiseki no Tenshi:_ Thank you!

_Mageia_: Fawsome review. And like Maz, thanks a billion for having a suggestion! My plot bunnies ran away…one of them was called Barry.

* * *

**Ralph**

Yet again, I wake up with my head on something soft and warm. Yawning I roll over, back to Jack. Comfortable and warm. Looking at my shoulder I smile. It's not even tanned, but it's at least a colour that could be considered skin, unlike my usual ghostly paler.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" Roger cackles. I sit up, and he sneers. Jack just slumbers on.

"What is it Roger? You'll wake Jack up" I groan.

"Come on then you can handle the problem better then he could" something in my gut tells me that I shouldn't go with him, but I brush that aside, cause I've been alone with Roger tones of times before. Getting up I follow him out of the cave, and into the jungle. He stops suddenly, and whirls around. And as suddenly as he had stopped, his lips were on mine. I gasp and he takes advantage of my open mouth. I quickly reel backwards, my eyes as wide as saucers. He gives me a malicious lopsided grin.

"What are you doing?" I snap

"Having a bit of fun, you should try it sometime" he laughs.

"Well go have fun with someone else!" I growl.

"Ah, Ralph, do you really want me to make your life hell?" He says attempting to smile innocently. Do I really want my life to be worse? Is it worth becoming Roger's little slave?

"Why me though?" I ask giving him a lost look, which he sneers at.

"Because, your girly looking, and it'll piss Jack off, what fun!" He coos. Things on this island were changing so drastically. First, getting attention and an apology off Jack, then having a whole day out in tropical sun just to play, but now this. Couldn't I just take the good, without the bad? Why me?!

* * *

**Jack**

I sit up and yawn loudly before clamping a hand over my mouth. I hope I didn't wake up Ralph. I turn slowly, ready to apologise. But there's no one to apologise too. I glance around the room, without seeing any living thing. I frown. He wouldn't have left with out asking permission. Standing, I stretch and begin to walk to the cave entrance. Another day of wincing as bright light floods in. I look around, there's no one in sight. I head down to the lagoon, successfully finding most of the island boys. They look up, excited, but once they see that Ralph isn't with me, they turn back to their games. Brats, the lot of them. I continue on my search.

An hour later and I have zip. I found quite a few boys roaming in the forest, but no pale, blonde ones.

"Jack" Roger states walking up to me. I turn and face him, ready to ask if he'd seen Ralph, except that Ralph was following behind him. I walk around Roger and up to the blonde. His face was down cast, and his cheeks were bright red.

"Ralph?" I ask attentively.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how about you?" Roger remarked sarcastically. I roll my eyes and slowly lift Ralph's chin, locking eyes with the blonde. Humiliation. Defeat. Resigned. It shows clearly in his eyes.

"Ralph?" I ask again. The younger smiles a smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

"I'm fine Jack. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks, trying to sound amused. I narrow my eyes, but he stares back unwaveringly. I shake my head and turn to Roger.

"Don't even start. You were sleeping in so I took him out for a stroll, trying to entertain your new…trophy? Pet? Slave? Boy? How about we just settle for blonde, aye?" Roger grins, finding obvious glee in my infatuation.

"Jack? Can we go swimming again today?" Ralph pleas. His eyes stare at me, begging. How am I meant to say no? Not that I would have anyway.

"Sure Ralph, sure" and with that we head over to the lagoon with the other boys. We play for a couple more hours before going in search of fruit. Ralph, a group of other boys and I all ate in one big group, laughing and joking about. Maurice rambling about some tree that slants over the mountain edge and him wanting someone to climb on it. No one was stupid enough to try it.

"You must have a pretty demented mind, to want to see someone drop from that height, so bad" Ralph commented with a smile. Maurice grinned.

"What a tribesman isn't allowed to like blood?" Maurice said, smearing fruit juice on his face to make a very sticky mask. Ralph seemed to hold back a blanch.

"I wouldn't count yourself a man just yet Maurice" the blonde joked, hiding his disgust at the tribal way. Robert laughed heartily hitting Ralph on the back. The smaller boy winced but smiled none the less. Looking at this group for just a minute and you would notice that they all looked up to Ralph, respected him…liked him. How could you not? It was Ralph; the first chief, the only blonde, the best swimmer, the wisest in his own way. And beautiful in everyway.

I looked at Ralph clearly. The pale skin, no longer unnatural. The light freckles across his nose, unblemished skin. Normally. I frown when I see four clear pink lines on his right shoulder blade, one lower and fainter one a little apart from the rest. Scratches. I run a finger down the longest one lightly, feeling the muscle tense under my touch.

"What's this?" I remark quietly, without any of the other boys noticing.

"Nothing, must have rubbed up against something in my morning 'stroll'. Surprisingly, there are branches in that jungle" came the simple reply. Still frowning lightly I go back to the conversation.

Something just didn't seem right.

_I'll try and update as soon as possible but with the amount of work I'm getting in just the first week back, it might take awhile, but i shall try! Keep up with the great reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ralph**

Most of the time, everything was fine. Having fun with Jack, Robert, Maurice; it was all good. Maurice was funny, Robert is considerate, and Jack is…well Jack is Jack. We'd hike up the mountain and fool around or we'd stay on the beach and just bake in the sun, later teasing each other about light sun burns, or in Maurice's case, hitting sunburn to prove the point. Of course we all got him back. It appears that three people slapping your sunburn hurt.

We had laughed about, felt bad and then found one of the Aloe Vera plants that grew around some of the rock and then turned that into a game, by seeing who could get most covered.

So most of the time in these past two or so weeks, had been brilliant, just brilliant; like how it was at the beginning. But then somehow I'd always end up right back with Roger.

He made me feel dirty. Hands running along my skin; tongue in my mouth, practically down my throat. He was rough, knocking me to the ground, I'd hit my head on the ground; scratch my back on a tree root. When he'd finally let me leave, my jaw was sore, scratches from nails and bark adorned my back, my elbows scraped from falling backwards, and my head bruised but covered by hair. But no one knew, I'd always say that I tripped, not used to so must sun it would blind me, or anything like that, which just made them feel ashamed so they wouldn't raise the issue.

But I was…alright. I suppose. Better than before. Things had changed, not completely better, but better none the less. I could handle it.

I suppose it's just a matter of time, until I was completely happy or completely Roger's I'm not sure, I'll just wait and see I guess. If I don't do anything then nothing could get worse, of course that meant things might not get better.

I shake my head and walk down to the beach, a smile stretching across my face as I see Robert dunking Maurice under a wave, something Maurice was well known for. I rush out to them. Something wrapped around my legs, my eyes widen, and suddenly I'm being lifted upwards on Jack's back. He shakes his head lightly, sea water went flying. I wrap my arms around his neck carelessly. We laughed and were merry. Everything seemed so good. That was until I saw Roger on the beach, motioning his head towards the foliage. I sighed. Pulling myself away from Jack, forcing him to drop me into the waves.

"I just forgot something, I'll be back in a sec" I remark, using the waves to get me to the shore easier. I can feel someone watching me so I walk along the beach, before ducking into the trees.

"Ralph" Roger sneers in my ear. I let my head drop, submissive nature kicking in. I can barely remember when I was a leader, now I just follow…on a leash.

* * *

**Jack**

I watch Ralph's lightly tanned back as he swims away. Walking along the beach, ducking into the trees. I knew he thought that no one really cared about all the damage that had been appearing on his body, but Robert, Maurice and I did. We didn't understand where or who it had come from.

Roger a bit further along the beach leaps into the island flora, disappearing from view. I frown; I turn back to the other teens who were watching me.

"You going to go check it out?" Maurice asked, his smile gone.

"Yeah, whatever this thing that he's doing is has to come to an end" I state and head towards the beach, moving slowly. I push into the foliage in time to see Roger and Ralph go over a mound with a high density of trees surrounding it. My frown increases. I follow along quietly, apparently going unnoticed by each of them.

There by the cover of trees, I see Ralph pinned down by Roger's broader body; kissing furiously. Roger attacked Ralph's neck, nipping and sucking his way to his shoulder. Ralph wasn't moaning or showing signs of pleasure, but he wasn't fighting it.

Roger pulls away, grabbing Ralph's jaw, to stare right into his eyes. "Come on Ralph, make some noises, join in, do something!" Roger snarled "You should know by now, do it or I make your life hell" he hissed in Ralph's ear, I only just heard it. My eyes widen in alarm.

Roger goes for Ralph's neck, biting and sucking again. I watched in horror as Ralph closed his eyes, opening them, slight tears in the corners. He let out a moan. And I snapped.

"What the hell is going on!" I yell, emerging from the trees, with s scowl welded onto my face. Roger and Ralph just stare at me in shock. I launch forward, grabbing Roger by the hair and pulling him off my Ralph. I glare at the boy in my grasp, who was now grimacing, whether from pain or from my discovery I don't know. I drop him and bend down to Ralph's side.

"Ralph? You okay?" I whisper tenderly, pulling him into my arms. Timid fingers clutch my side. "It's okay, just relax" I turn my angry gaze to Roger, my long time friend. "Why Roger?" I mumble.

"Why not?" he sneers.

"Get out of here; I don't want to see your face!" I roar. Roger clenches his jaw, turning and walking towards the mountain top, kicking at dirt angrily. I lift Ralph up as I stand, walking him back to the camp. He wouldn't meet my eyes, seemingly in shame. I can't believe I didn't stop this earlier. I head into camp, Samneric were starting the fire, one looked up, about to smile until he saw Ralph.

"What's up-"

"Ralph?" the other one finishes.

"We've exiled Roger" I state firmly, drawing the attention away from my timid Ralph.

"Why?" they ask in unison.

"Call everyone together, I'll you all" when I finished they ran off, one heading toward the beach the other to the forest. I turn to the blonde at my side. He was looking at me wide eyed and fearful. "I won't tell them the complete story" I assure him. He looks away again, taking a deep breath, about to say something. He shakes his head walks away, towards the cave we had been sharing for the past few weeks. I sigh.

When everyone had seated themselves around me I begin. "Roger has been abusing, for a period of time, one of our tribe, and I've only just discovered this fact. So now, I've exiled him, which means that none of you can talk to him, or go near him. I'm not sure what he'd do to you, so it's for the best" I say as formally as I can put it. Everyone murmurs.

"Who'd he abuse?"

"How long?"

"Exile?"

"For good?"

I ignore everything else, just looking out to the sea. I don't know why Roger would do that. I'd known him for ages, and I knew he could be slightly sadistic, but only sadistic to the extent of Maurice, the sunburn slapper. I'm not sure what to do any more.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's an update, everything is hectic at the moment, so this is as good as i can do at the moment. Reviews would brighten up my day though. And i hope you've all re read the third chapter which i replaced, the Author note is now gone and is a proper chapter._


End file.
